WHY SO GRIMM?
by X-kalibuuuur
Summary: "Hey, looking grimm? No worries, just let uncle Jokester put a smile on your face!". Remnant shall know the joke is on them. Adopted Jaune Rose! Dark Jaune! Assasin's Creed!
1. Chapter 1

**New dark-hero story. I shall NOT go into Jaune/Jokester's full backstory for now. Oh, the timeline kinda deviates from cannon(Summer's supposed demise, etc.). **

**PLEASE FOLLOW'N'FAVORITE! MEANS A LOT! **

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 THE ROSE THAT LAUGHS**

* * *

**JAUNE**

* * *

Everybody needs a good laugh once in a while.

Some laugh to cope with their harsh reality.

Some laugh just because they like it.

Some laugh to show others they are tough.

My mother always told me it is never wrong to make people laugh.

She also told me to lift my head high, and to be proud of myself.

Oh, but, how could I?

How could I, the coward who shrank in the closet and let my mother and my sisters be torn apart like rubbish, be proud of myself?

How could I lift my head and stand proud?

Though, hey, _that_ is the funny part.

My mother's last words were…to promise her I would always lead a happy life with a smile on my face.

She made me promise her, while her own guts were splattered all across her like some gruesome art, and her heart was ripped out of her chest.

We had a _heart to heart_.

Get it?

HA HA HA HA HA!

Now, where was I?

Ah, yes. The part where she made me promise her.

I answered yes.

You see, I was crying like a stupid little bitch, so I wasn't exactly smiling.

I thought for a couple of minutes, with the dead body of my mother in my shaking arms, of a brilliant idea to keep me smiling.

There was Crocea Mors, well, only the blade since father died with the shield-heavens know which grimm took him into its belly as an appetizer- but that's not the point.

If you can't smile, you have to carve one out!

The tip of the blade sunk into my flesh, tearing large chunks, drawing a beautiful arc onto an Arc.

As if we Arcs have another arc, cause, you know! My family members were all annihilated except me!

HA HA HA HA!

An arc onto a broken Arc!

At least it did mend me to some degree.

_I smiled_, you see!

From ear to ear, a smile big enough to spare!

I cracked my neck, left, right, left, right.

My vision shook, left, right, left, right.

Would that be the vision I shall see when a grimm rips my head off?

I can't wait to find out!

Even though I'm eight years old, it's never too young to pop my cherries, as the dirty books my sisters loved always goes.

Crocea Mors, a handy sword indeed, with only one small problem.

My left arm was pretty _hands-off_ by the time I had managed to kill a Beowolf by stabbing it through the eyes.

So you see, I have only one hand for use, so I'm not very _handy_ in my current state.

A shame, really!

Gotta fight with a handy sword held by only one hand, HA HA HA!

Damn, this is heavy!

You know, fighting without any training is so crazy it makes me laugh!

So funny, more smiles, a better world with kept promises, YAY!

HA.

HA HA.

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

* * *

I opened my bleary eyes, blinking several times in the semi-darkness which is my room.

A dream long past.

Dearie old me, getting nostalgic, aye?

HA HA HA! That's funny!

Better check that I didn't wet my pants from that terrible 'nightmare'.

Phew! No yellow flowers! Wonderful.

Oh, by the way, I turned fourteen.

Six years had passed since I lost my left arm, and half a year since I got an Atlesian robotic arm of the highest caliber.

Yep, ya folks heard me right.

An Atlesian robotic arm, modified in the best way possible.

I opened and reopened my new metallic hand, marveling in the sheer power hidden within.

This hand could easily crush an aura-infused head like a rotten apple.

Juice bursting, brains flowing, fluids of all kinds dripping from a spasming body….

That's what I call ecstatic.

A knock broke me from my lovely reverie.

"Who's there?", I asked with a giggle. If it's someone rude…I'm afraid he'll be crawling home _wet_.

"The post-service! I have a direct letter from Miss Rose!", he stated.

Well, well, isn't that pleasant news.

I wonder how good ol'auntie Summer is favoring after I saved her ass from a cute scorpion.

Hope there isn't a swelling bump, it'll be a real shame for her porcelain skin.

I opened the door with my usual smile on my face.

The man jolted as his eyes dilated. His breath hitched in his thin throat.

Oh-ho! The usual reaction it is, then!

My inhumanely white skin, long black eyelashes, piercing ice-blue eyes and magnificent crimson grin seemed to be too much for him to behold.

Bask in my glorious splendor, you peasant!

HA HA HA!

…On second thoughts, should I make him laugh? He does look awfully rigid. Maybe a little spray of my jolly gas? Hmm?

Some abdominal pain, perhaps? Never wrong to make people laugh, ain't I right?

Just I was about to execute my flawless plan, a hand shot out from beside and grasped my wrist.

"Summer!", I gasped with a happy laugh.

"Long time no see! Why send a letter if you have come to see me? Ah, maybe you are shy? Aww, sorry but I want no affairs with a married woman like you!"

Summer rolled her eyes at my small speech.

She sent the man off with a wave of her hand, turning back to me with a tired smirk.

"One, it was just a single week after we first met. Two, no I'm NOT shy and definitely NOT looking for an affair. Three, the reason I've come is to stop you from spraying guys at first sight, and to check on you."

I blinked.

"That's sweet!", I exclaimed.

Summer sighed as she combed back her hair.

"I'll cut straight to the point. Your true name is Jaune Arc, aren't you?"

That name. So, I wasn't wrong when I suspected that Summer was no ordinary huntsman. She did her homework.

"Yes it is, Jaune Arc, the very last of his name! Aaaaaaaaat yoouuuuuur seeeerviiiice!" I said with an exaggerated bow.

Summer blinked. Her silver eyes narrowed.

"Didn't think I would reveal my identity this easily?", I asked with a wriggle of my eyebrows.

Summer nodded.

"I did some research about my savior, the free-lance hunter who goes under the name of Jokester. You…"

Summer deflated, apparently uncomfortable at announcing she knew of my 'tragic' past. Hee Hee!

Welp, can't be helped.

Secrets are bound to be uncovered, one way or another.

"Soooooooooo, what'cha want?"

Summer twiddled her fingers as she fidgeted under my scrutinizing gaze.

"Um, do you want to, you know. Get adopted by me?", she blurted out.

I stared.

She stared back.

A huge bubble of mirthful laughter burst through my chest

"HA HA HA HA! HEE HEE, HOO HOO HOO, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I wretched backward as fits of uncontrollable laughter took hold of me.

This is SO EPIC!

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! I'M SERIOUS!", Summer shouted with a huge pout.

Family, an offer for me to be family, once again.

That's a _hilarious_ offer I can't refuse, aye?

* * *

**SUMMER**

* * *

She looked at the poor teenager in front of her with relief, as he nodded his head in consent while still guffawing like an idiot.

She thought back to the time she first met him, which was one week ago.

Without him, she surely would've been dead.

It should've been an easy mission without casualties.

A simple mission to evacuate a village near Vacuo desert.

It all changed when a humungous tide of grimm appeared from nowhere, exhausting the huntsmen and eventually killing them, one by one.

Summer persevered, only to find a scorpion tail lodged into her flesh from behind.

A skilled assassin by the name of Tyrian such as he introduced himself.

He also kept babbling nonsense about his goddess, which she recognized as the grimm queen Salem, and how Summer's death would please her.

She kept up a decent fight until the poison finally kicked in, rendering her helpless.

Summer lay there in her immobile state like a lamb to be slaughtered, with Tyrian cackling madly and his dual blades raised high.

A sudden flash of sliver light illuminated the corner of her eye as Tyrian's tail was severed at its stump, a spray of black blood splattering the sandy ground like a broken fountain.

Tyrian screamed in pain, clutching his bottom.

"That's what I call a clean ass-wiping, don't you agree? HA HA HA!"

A figure stood in front of Summer in a relaxed pose, the stinger of Tyrian's tail dangling from the tip of his sword.

Tyrian pounced on him in fury.

"Now, now.", the figure chided, waggling a finger in front of Tyrian's face before viciously poking out an eye, "No need to fret, little lemur. Aye-aye, geddit?"

Tyrian howled, cradling his right eye which was pretty much a bloody hole.

"You want to hear a joke, I presume?", the young man asked.

The only answer was a hiss of agony.

"What do I hear, ah, yes it is! A joke! Very well!", the man mocked in fake sincerity.

"What do you give an armless person as a gift?", he then questioned, kicking Tyrian's kneecap with a thundering crack, so hard that his own leg was torn apart.

Tyrian fell into the sand face-first, withering from the excruciating pain.

As for the man, a white light encased his leg as it was healed almost immediately.

His semblance, Summer deduced.

"Well, any ideas?", the boy, -judging from his face which held no wrinkles-, asked.

Tyrian tried to back-flip, but the boy simply stomped on his shattered leg, grinding his heel into the wound whilst grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"Nothing, since he wouldn't be able to open it anyway!", the boy purred with an insane smile.

He slammed his sword's hilt into Tyrian's face, the immense force knocking out most of his teeth and smashing in his nose.

Again and again and again.

Tyrian's head rocketed back and forth, back and forth. Like a turd, in the wind.

The boy then released his motionless head as he skipped behind Tyrian, and planted a foot on his back.

"Each peach pear plum, here comes Tom Thumb!"

With the bizarre singing, he grabbed Tyrian's wrists and_ pulled_.

Then, as if strolling through a park, _he ripped off Tyrian's arms with his bare hands_.

The boy hummed a cheerful tune as the sickening sounds of bones popping and tendons shredded to pieces reached Summer's ears, the hoarse screams reverberating in her skull.

Blood, red this time, gushed out of Tyrian's stumps in the place of his arms as it painted the boy's ghastly face into a shade of crimson.

The boy observed the arms he clutched in morbid interest, his head cocked to one side, tapping his foot as he considered something.

"You know, I have a robotic arm, so you can say I'm one-handed in flesh. But now-", he waved the arms he tore off in enthusiasm, "-Now, I'm very _handy_ indeed! Geddit?"

The boy threw back his head as he laughed, his voice flowing high and low.

He abruptly stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing.

"Whatever,"

He shrugged, tossing the arms over his shoulder with a small pout.

"Just an old joke of mine. Please be more talkative, will you?"

"My, my arms….", Tyrian whimpered.

"Ooooh, so you can talk! Good boy!", the lunatic, -Summer decided to call him-, cooed.

"Gosh! Where's my scroll? I've gotta record my baby's first words!"

Saying this, he plunged his sword into Tyrian's mouth, and right through the back of his head.

The sword protruded from his skull, its blade glowing ominously despite the amount of heavy gore which coated it.

Valyrian steel, Summer realized with a jolt.

A steel forged from Vibranium, one of the metals which constructed the divine relics themselves.

One of the very few metals which could gouge through aura and absorb kinetic energy within its vicinity.

Such weapons like this were very rare, since it couldn't be reforged due to the methods long lost in time.

"Who, are…you?", Summer asked as her vision began to swim.

The lunatic boy turned towards her, licking his lips at her inquiry.

"AH-HA! Where are my manners, silly me!", he said with an innocent wink.

"Please call me…JOKESTER. It was truly a delight to make your acquaintance."

For the first time, she got a proper view of his face.

His snow-white skin, dazzling pale blue eyes with elegant eyelashes, and platinum-gold hair nailed his handsome appearance, except….

Jokester's smile.

A curved arc, sliced from ear to ear and then stitched together, accentuated by a tattoo of crimson lipstick.

An eternal smile of hell etched into his face.

All in all, he carried a blasphemous beauty of the devil himself, ensnaring and luring innocents into its depths.

However, for Summer, he looked so lonely.

So tormented and in need of love.

Lesser beings would've either wanted nothing more to do with him, or go head over heels at his mere presence.

Summer was not your ordinary person.

Filled with empathy and love, she reached out to him, thus, uttering the words that shall change Jokester's destiny forever.

"Jokester…I shall, save, you.", Summer declared before she was swept into the void.

Jokester stood there for a long time, staring at Summer's unconscious body.

He tried to laugh, but no sound came out.

"Save me?", he snorted. "That's not funny, lady."

Jokester glanced back at the dead body of the assassin.

He sighed, scratching his head.

Jokester pulled out his scroll which suspiciously looked like an explosive.

"First things first. Gotta call the authorities and get my ass outa here!"

* * *

THAT was their first encounter.

After waking up in the hospital, Summer had been determined to find her young savior.

Summer was a lot of things, and being compassionate was one of them.

She fished out the records from Ozpin, nagging on and on until he relented.

She asked everyone she could find on how to locate him.

When she finally found him after a restless week, she proposed him to join her family.

The Rose family had agreed, deeply moved by the Jokester's past and heroic deeds ranked as TOP SECRET (though Glynda was NOT pleased with her for rummaging through the database).

Summer stared into Jokester, no, Jaune's eyes with unwavering conviction.

'I shall free you from your torture', she promised.

* * *

Jaune Arc at the age of fourteen, entered a new world, a new family.

A new rose shall bloom with the sweet fragrance of blood.

A rose with thorns.

A rose that laughs.

HA HA HA.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! **

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW, just 2000 words and this number of follows! Thanks for the reviews, it meant a lot!**

**Some guys actually noticed the subtle Venom reference! Wow.**

**A chapter with some angst. PLEASE LIKE'N'FOLLOW!**

**HERE WE GO!**

**PS：FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE THIS IS NOT YAOI! WHY DO SOME GUYS THINK THAT IF JAUNE COMMENT A MALE IT IS GAY?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 TELL ME WHY**

* * *

**JAUNE**

* * *

Here I am, Ladies and Gentlemen!

Standing in front of me is nonother, the grandest and most noble Rose family of Vale!

AH, how magnificent they all stand in their full glory!

A wonderful sight to behold!

"Erm, Hi! My name is Tai Yang Xiao-long, husband of Summer."

A tall man with creamy-blonde hair stood in the middle of the small pack.

He shuffled nervously as I inspected him with a wide smile.

Mm-hmm, nice! A body with a nice ratio of muscles!

Jaune likey!

Two young girls stood beside him at each side, one well-developed blonde with wavy long hair, and one petite black haired with a…puppy?

The busty one waved.

"Hey, nice to meetcha, J-man!"

I waved back with a perked eyebrow.

J-man, I like it!

"Hello to you too, Duck-la-doo! I presume the beautiful girls in front me are Yang Xiao-long and Ruby Rose, correct?"

"Yes, I mean, H, Hi!", Ruby squeaked.

I smirked at her timid attitude. A rose, yet to bloom.

"ARF!", the ball of fur leaped from her arms, twirled a 360 in the air, and landed on my head.

"ARF", he-I think-, proudly barked.

"100 points with an A-plus, my good boy!", I laughed as I reached up.

The little puppy squirmed adorably as I tickled his soft tummy.

"He's Zwei, our family dog!", Taiyang announced with a flourish of his arms.

"And I'm the family crow.", a low voice joked.

A black-haired man appeared beside me with a small poof of feathers.

"My, my! How on Remnant did you do that, good sir?", I asked.

That was impressive!

Yes, very impressive indeed.

You see, I have a near 360-degree perspective, thanks to my mind's eye born from rigorous training.

He seemed to…_morph_ from a small crow.

This little birdie reminds me of a rather _unpleasant_ encounter with a raven.

"Are you perhaps, acquainted with a certain grumpy raven who lives in forest Bran of Mount Wen?", I drawled, a tinge of venom in my voice.

He noticed.

"…So, you know my sister? Didn't make any fond memories, huh?"

"Oh my. You are Qrow Branwen, brother of Raven Branwen."

I traced my finger alongside my cute smile.

"May I use you as bird-bait?"

"I'm no worm, boy."

"Ooooooh, but you'll soon be _biting the dust_, cause I'll use you to _worm_ her out! Geddit? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Qrow's hand slowly hovered to his waist, where he supposedly kept his famous weapon.

"We can talk this out. Do not do this.", Qrow warned with a scowl.

"So did I say to those Branwen bandits, before they _crushed a child _with their shoe, without a damn clue."

Qrow stiffened, his eyes wide in horror.

"That's why I shall send this word to you, as they had, on cue.", I sang.

Qrow's fingers tightened around his weapon.

"Go fuck off. SHOO-SHOO!"

My body shifted.

An explosion followed afterward as the ground I stood on caved into a crater.

My vision zoomed forwards-oops, too close, Hee Hee!

I swung my sword in an overhead strike, spinning through the air as I connected hits-one, two three, four, five, six, seven!

Now, _that's_ what I call _super smokin' sexy_!

"HA HA HA! WHY SO SERIOUS?"

I lashed out with the unrelenting fury of a murderous clown (Hey, are there guys like that out there? What, JOKER? What do you mean IT? Oh, shut up, strange voice in my head), forcing Qrow back with my barrage of swords.

The onslaught continued as I bend my body at impossible angles, using my abnormal flexibility to strike from blind points and neutralize his counters, all the while giggling.

"THIS IS SO FUN! HA HA HA HA HA HA HI HI HI HI AH AHA HA HA HA!"

MORE! MORE, MORE, MORE!

I felt my muscles tear themselves apart, my bones cracking, my lungs bursting from the sharp increase of air pressure.

Painful, yes. Agonizing, of course. Torturous, certainly.

SO WHAT?

I spat a mouthful of blood into Qrow's eyes, blinding him for a split second.

That was all I needed.

I brandished my sword in the piercing stance, Shooting-Star.

One fragment of a second, and he'll be _roasted_. Chicken, YUMMY!

"STOP! JAUNE ROSE!"

A voice stopped me. My body froze.

Why? Why did I stop?

Why?

Summer stomped towards me with tears in her large silver eyes.

"Stop, please.", she sniffed.

I felt my grip leave my sword.

It pierced the ground with a THUNK.

Summer raised her hand as she caressed my cheek.

"BAD BOY!", she scolded.

"Summ-"

"BAD BOY!", she repeated as if to a baby.

"…."

For the first time in my pathetic life as a failure, I didn't know what to do.

"Look at you, you hurt your body so much!", she sobbed.

I looked down at my body as I did a self-analysis.

Broken bones, twisted tendons, punctured lungs, burst veins.

I looked like a cat driven over by a van.

The usual.

"What about it?"

Summer's body shook.

"A normal boy would NOT feel nothing if their body is wrecked!", she shouted.

Ah. I see.

"Tell me what you see, Mr. Qrow.", I inclined my head with a wink.

"…A grinning boy with serious mental issue-"

"Thank you very much!", I cut in.

I turned back to Summer; my arms spread wide.

"My mother used to tell me as long as I can smile, I'll be OK!"

I giggled madly, as my mouth split into a wonderfully malicious grin.

"_I smile_, you see! HEE HEE HO HO AHA HA HA HA HA!"

I pointed both fingers at my stunning smile.

"See? See? There's nothing wrong with some teeny-weeny pain, nothing to be concerned, for it's as normal as A, B, C!"

Summer raised her hand and extended her finger.

She pointed it at my chest, tapping it gently.

"You are lying.", Summer whispered. "You are NOT happy."

Huh?

What?

Why?

I mean, I must be OK, right?

"I'm strong, I save guys, I smile, I laugh! What do you mean I'm not happy!?"

Summer shook her head as her tears fell onto the cracked pavement.

Plop, plop.

"You didn't save yourself.", she answered.

….

….

…HA.

…HA HA HA.

Man, this is epic.

What a joke!

"Why does a useless mongrel like me needs to be saved? HA HA HA HA!"

I doubled over in volcanic laughter, unable to comprehend the nonsense she spoke.

"The whole point is to suffer! To save others in need! To ridicule evil! To mock my utter incapability! To burn depravation! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"If I do not bathe in pain and agony, how can trash like me be worth something? How can shit like me be a HERO?!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA AHAHA HE HE HE HYA HA HA HA HA HA!"

I laughed and laughed, on and on.

HO, Jingle bells jingle bells, oh so jolly, so happy that my head feels like jelly!

HEE HEE!

The Rose family just stood there in shock, a look of fear and pity plastered onto their faces.

I wonder why they don't get the joke.

Suddenly, warmth enveloped me.

Summer was hugging me as she cried, her warm tears sinking into my chest.

She hugged me tight, as a threatened mother does to her baby.

The love of a mother.

The purest form of love, the love which should never be given to the likes of me.

"…Why?", I croaked.

I felt my voice crack.

Summer stared into my eyes.

Silver, like the shattered moon, but so whole.

"You are my son."

A shiver crawled down my spine.

How could she be so serious with her adoption?

She could just use me like a servant.

Why?

My voice wavered as I spoke, "Why so serious?"

"Cause I care for you, dummy.", she answered with a small giggle.

"You asked me what I see, right?"

Summer flicked my nose affectionately.

"I see a misguided baby crying for love."

I tried to step back, but she held me tight.

"I see a boy who is desperate to do some good, to prove his deeds."

I whimpered, struggling, but she held me tight.

"I see a new member of my family, the son of Summer Rose."

I started to shake.

I don't know. Why. Why?

"Jaune Rose, please don't ever punish yourself again. EVER."

My mouth moved on its own accord.

"I, I promise."

Summer nodded.

"Say sorry to uncle Qrow."

"S, sorry…I, I'm sorry."

Summer beamed.

"Call me mommy!"

"…Wut?"

"SAY IT! NOW!"

"Nope?"

"I won't let you go until you say the magic word!"

"I'm not a baby."

"You are!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not."

"I'm your mother!"

"Technically."

"You listen to what mommy says!"

"I'm afraid I'm in puberty. You know, my rebellious period."

Summer growled.

I shrugged.

Zwei padded over and licked my feet.

"ARF!", he declared.

Ruby giggled.

Yang giggled.

Taiyang rolled his eyes.

Qrow took out his flask, ready to drown himself in alcohol.

* * *

A Raven landed nearby.

'Did I miss something?', the raven thought.

* * *

RUBY

* * *

My brother was odd.

That, I knew.

But hey, he's cool!

He always helps me when I'm in trouble.

He was always there when I needed someone to talk to.

Jaune was also very strong!

I mean, super strong!

Constant vigilance, he used to tell me with a wink.

I learned how to be more aware of my surroundings, and see through nasty tricks or traps.

Jaune was also a very hurt person.

He doesn't show it, even to mom, but I can feel it in his bones.

Zwei tries to play with him whenever he's like that, lonely, pained, and in need of company.

I try to stay with him too, as much as possible.

Uncle Qrow is still a little wary of him, but they are on good terms now.

Except, talking about Raven Branwen is kind of a taboo right now.

I wonder what her tribe did to make him so angry?

Yang likes to crack silly jokes and those awful puns (ARGH)with him, and he actually laughs!

Well, he laughs a lot, but still! Urgh.

Anyways, Jaune is a member of our family, even if he's a little bit odd.

My brother, Jaune Rose.

* * *

A faint memory.

A precious echo, long lost.

'The weak dies, the strong lives!'

'Jokester, hi! Play with us!'

'Leave them alone!'

'This is your payment for fucking with us!'

'They are still children! They are innocent!'

'Jokester, help meeee!'

'They are never too young to die!'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

'What do you think you are doing!? I didn't give you this order, did I?'

'Um, he forced our hand! He was the guy messing with us!'

'Oh, the infamous Jokester. Here to stop our tribe?'

'HE HE, HA HA HA. HA HA HA…Stop you? Of course not. I wouldn't dare do such a thing.'

'Your spirit is broken just by the death of a few kids? Pathetic.'

'You want to hear a joke?'

'What?'

'What is that which makes people who are _good for nothing_ bring a smile to your face?'

'What in Remnant are you talking about?'

'For instance, when you rip their heads off their ugly necks! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGHHH-GUHRGH.'

'How dare you-!'

'Ah, time to answer your first question. Of course I won't stop you! It would be a terrible shame to let _living failures_ like you wander on the face of Remnant, wouldn't you agree?'

'YOU-!'

'So you see, I will just exterminate you! Crush you like the maggots you are, so **WOULD YOU KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE FOR ME?'**

'-GAH!'

'HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!'

'Retreat! Leave this madman, GO!'

'HAH, HAH. …Hey, you all are looking _headless_. What happened to our promise? C'mon kids, uncle Jokester is here!'

'Wake up, sleepy no-heads! Geddit?'

'HA HA, HA, ha…ha…ha.'

'C'mon, laugh for me, will you? Laugh like we always do.'

'…ANSWER ME DAMMIT!'

'What's this in your pocket?'

'What's carved into this strange stuff…For uncle Jokester?'

'…You wanted to give this silly piece of wooden shit to me. What is this, a horse?'

'…Stupid kids.'

'This is so ugly, I can't even see it.'

'Damn you. Damn you.'

'Wait for me and be good kids, OK? I'll come to visit you once in a while.'

'Here, the flowers you always adored, Selina.'

'Take your duel cards, or whatever this shit's called, Kevin'

'Hey, got you those perfumes, it cost a lot, Carmella.'

'Talk to me when you wake up, OK?'

'…Good-bye.'

'FREAK! BECAUSE OF YOU OUR CHILDREN DIED! CURSE YOU, USELESS BOUNTY HUNTER!'

'…Guh, owie.'

'It hurts. Guys, it actually hurts. Wow.'

'Why did they have to die?'

'Tell me, small flower. Why?'

'WHY?'

'TELL ME! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE!?'

'…HA.'

'…HA HA HA.'

'Yes, because of me, the freak.'

'I'm the real joke.'

'Someone tell me why. Why did my family die, but not I?'

'Why?'

'Why?'

'TELL ME WHY!'

* * *

I woke up.

A tear fell from my eye.

"Why?", I asked myself.

"Why?"

* * *

**Welp, that does it. **

**What do you think happened in his past? More, yet to be revealed!**

**Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT REGRET WHAT I HAVE DONE.**

**CAUTION: DIRTY JOKES AND STRESS RELIEF AHEAD!**

**A not-so-dark chapter for you all!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter3 The Introduction to a Hole**

* * *

Rise and shine, forever mine!

This is Jokester aka Jaune Rose, your most humble morning call!

My, my. What a nice day, what a nice fall.

Flowers are blooming, birds are singing, and on days like these, kids like her should be BURNING in hell!

I pounced onto my target, my hands exposing its cozy lair.

From the dark, unto the light, forever behold my might!

HA HA HA!

"Ooof!"

Spittle flew from the corner of my mouth as I was launched back.

My assault wasn't a flawless success. Damn it!

A slim leg shot out from beneath the covers and implanted itself into my abdomen.

Owie.

"Let me sleep…PLEASE."

A groan leaked out from within the foul creature's den.

Evil shall not prevail!

"HI-YA!"

I did a summersault in the air and landed atop the fluffy creature, smothering it with my inferno.

"Hot! Jauney, STOP! STOP HUGGING ME!"

"Surrender yourself! You are surrounded, like, very much!", I demanded with my peerless authority.

"OK! I'll wake up! Just stop, so hot!"

HA! The evil surrendered! Justice prevails!

Ruby poked her head out from her heap of blankets, like an overgrown snail.

"Good morning, sis! Ready to piss and kiss?", I sang.

"STOP THAT SONG. NOW."

Ruby pleaded with her silver eyes devoid of light.

"Pity, I kinda liked that song."

A busty blonde said with barely masked amusement.

"Good morning Yang! Ready to start with a bang?"

Ruby started to repeatedly smash her head against her pillow.

Her period, maybe?

Yang licked her lips seductively with a rather coy smile.

"You bet, Mr. J!"

I swooped in for a smooch.

Mm, strawberry.

"Yang, Jauney, STOP!", Ruby wailed in dismay.

Shame, nothing wrong with just a kiss, am I right?

"Kids, it's time for breakfast. Yang, Jauney, stop teasing Ruby. Ruby, they aren't seriously making out, so just ignore them. Taiyang Xiao-long! NO COOKIES BEFORE BREAKFAST!"

Yang gasped with a hurt expression.

"But we love each other!"

I could feel Summer rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and my husband's homosexual."

Taiyang and Ruby groaned as one.

Yang smiled.

HA!

* * *

In the morning, I train with Summer every now and then.

I fought without my semblance after Summer vehemently protested against its use.

That meant no insane adrenaline rush or healing factors.

That also meant no overdrive.

My superhuman strength comes from the overdrive of my flesh, which could be mildly put as very masochistic-which I am not.

Normally, human bodies have a stopper in themselves to prevent self-destruction.

I thoroughly abuse the protective mechanism by healing myself at the same time I destroy myself.

Sadly, Dr. NO means NO baby-OW! She shot me in the ass!

Help! Doctor!

"I have a hole in me butt now! (Shakespear accent)"

"You already have one!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"I'll make it _two_ if you don't pay attention!"

"That's SO LEWD-YOW!"

"WANT MORE HOLES?"

"Mam, Yes Mam!"

"…(＃＾ω＾)"

"YOW, OW-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH (MANLY SCREAMS INTENSIFIES) "

"WANT MORE HOLES!?"

"I'M SO _HOLY_ RIGHT NOW!"

"…( ˙-˙ )"

"OW, OW, OW, OW! YOW! MYAOW! I'M SO _PUSSY_!"

"…. (Takes out an exploding shell and cogs it into her bazooka)"

"SOWWY?"

"You reap what you sow, dear. 'Sowwy'."

"SHIT."

A mushroom cloud filled the sky.

I climaxed into gas.

* * *

A few hours later and some tedious cleaning.

* * *

"Quit your bulky stance! Be more subtle! More serene! More composed and tranquil!"

I barely had time to sway my neck out of an overhead sweep.

Summer kicked my calf and I crumbled onto the ground.

"Stop fighting like an enraged beast! Do not make a habit of relying on your semblance! Do not be overconfident with your aura!"

I rolled sideways as her sword impaled the earth without nearly a sound, missing me by an inch.

She was right, my fighting style did rely solely on my semblance and enormous aura reserves.

Boy! She did pack a punch!

HAHAHAHA!

I parried her vertical strike with one of my own, running my blade tip against the flat side of her blade like an eel.

A sharp turn to the right, and then a flip to the lower left!

"That's more like it! Use more tactics! NOT brutality!"

The sound of metallic clashing gives me such a HARD turn-on that it's really HARD to consider tactics.

Wonder if she would mind if I just _pound_ away?

Summer's leg lurched back like a reeling snake, too fast for me to do anything.

She captured the back of my skull with the iron tip of her boots- AGGRESSIVE BDSM!

TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STARS, I wonder how HIGH you are!

HA HA HO!

"I have an inkling that I'm somehow insulted in the most absurd way."

"GUILTY!"

Summer sighed.

I let forth a war cry as I feinted an attack on the right while landing a shallow stab on her left, dropping my sword as I grappled for her arm which she extended for parrying.

I got_ fisted_ in my hole.

I mean, my moisty mouth.

Yum-yum!

That could be translated to 'Ow, my QOL took a long vacation'.

She kicked my ass so hard that my consciousness flew to the moon.

Want to know what's funny?

Apparently, the moon was _holed_ so I flew right through it!

Sayonara, fist-suckers!

Ah, that's me!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

One year had passed since my arrival at the Rose household, and I'm BLOOMING!

Well, the lump behind my head、that is.

Those boots kick nasty!

Every morning she kicks my ass, teaching me the 'Rose combat techniques', or whatever it's called.

My head feels like swimming!

Splashy, splash, splatter, dash!

"He's grinning again!"

"He's always like that. Maybe he is both S and M?"

"ARF!"

Arg. Kinda wish they would shut up.

As I was planning my absolutely _nefarious_ revenge, Summer approached me with a serious face.

"You will say, we need to talk about something serious!", I declared with a bizarre pose.

"We need to talk about-huh?"

I grinned.

Good ol'Summer, predictable as always!

"What's up?"

Summer sighed; a tired smile etched on her face.

"Come.", she simply stated.

I followed her into the house and down the basement.

"Is this where you suddenly peel off your face and stick a gun into mine?"

Summer rolled her eyes.

"This is not a spy movie, thank you very much!"

She promptly walked over to the wall and pushed a lever in disguise as a wine bottle.

The barrel shook with low mechanic whirring as its lid popped open with a loud clank.

I gaped.

"You said it isn't a spy movie!", I complained in righteous fury.

How dare she trick me, the Jokester!

"It's NOT, but I didn't say there aren't gadgets or secret passages."

She hopped down the rabbit hole- or barrel hole to be specific.

"Come on!", she called from within, her faint voice echoing in the metal pipe.

Judging from her voice and how the soundwaves reverberated, I can safely assume she is at the very least a hundred meters or more below me.

I can't possibly say no to _this_, can I?

I did the most sensible thing I did in my life.

I followed suit.

In other words, I took a dive off the deep end.

Darkness consumed my sight as I fell, the wind howling in my ears.

I prepared my aura just in case, though my caution was not paid off.

I plunged straight into something soft, which felt like shock absorbers combined with sponge.

Apparently, they did a fabulous job since I was not hurt in the slightest way.

"How was your first eagle dive?", Summer asked from behind.

"You give names to this no-rope suicidal bungee jump!?", I exclaimed with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen!", she said in exasperation.

"My bad."

"So… how was it? Fun? Scary?", Summer inquired eagerly.

"Scary? Nah. Fun? You bet!"

Summer smirked.

"The true challenge starts now, you know."

Before I could ask her what she meant, a gaping hole opened beneath my feet, swallowing me almost instantly.

Misdirection, I realized with a curse.

"GOOOOOOOoooood luuuuuuuucck!", she shouted from above as I fell to my (supposed) doom.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmnnn Yooooooooouuuuuuuuuu!", I answered with a salute.

I'm SO NOT squeezing myself down tight holes. NEVER.

Gaping holes too. I mean, holes in general.

In the pitch-black darkness, I felt the ground rushing up to meet me.

I coated myself in aura, simultaneously spinning through the air to release some force and to usher a smooth landing.

Well, I tried my best.

A colossal plume of dust erupted as debris rained from above, the ground destroyed beyond recognition.

What do you expect from free-falling for about 300 fucking meters?!

The answer is…FUN!

WOO-HOO! HAHAHA!

"Man, I'm _sticking_ myself down tight holes at the first chance I get.", I promised myself, licking my lips in anticipation at what comes next.

C'mon baby!

I'm HARD!

* * *

A few hours later, I felt like bashing my head against the ground.

THE. TUNNEL. JUST. DOESN'T. END.

Tunnel in Tunnels, tangled and jumbled, overlapping each other like the myth of labyrinth.

I don't have any magical thread, but I do have enhanced senses.

Combined with a few useful tricks Summer had taught me, my natural talent is more than enough for me to read the flow of air and guess the solution to this annoying maze.

Summer was pretty annoyed when I mastered 'eagle vision', -the most advanced technique in observation-, so easily.

She went on raving about how the world is so unfair and how she had to spend years to grasp the most basic parts.

I'm just too awesome. HAHAHA!

Oooh, oopsy-doopsy, here we are!

A teeny-weeny, insignificant crack in the wall, with some fissures surrounding it!

What do I hear?

Ah, yes, of course! So rude of me!

Just _SMASH_ me?

Oh my, aren't you the bold one?

Without any foreplay? All right then!

HAHAHA! HERE WE GO!

Swing my arms, twist my spine, sturdy my legs, tighten my abdomen.

Breath in and OUT!

Rubble exploded as my holy sword Excalibur (I named it yesterday) stroke, -I mean _struck_ the weakened wall.

The metallic surface blew apart as dust filled the narrow corridor, only to be blown away by a faint breeze.

"Bingo, a_ hidden _passage! SEXY!", I cried out loud in delight.

"YYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!"

I shook my hips up and down as I rocked my arms, celebrating my great success with my very own victory dance.

Hurrah!

Ho, Ho, HAH!

Ho, Ho, HAH!

Ho, Ho, HAH!

* * *

**Somewhere far away.**

* * *

"Are you absolutely positive that you taught him well? Mrs. Rose?", a feminine but stern voice inquired with a trace of doubt evident in her tone.

"Huuuurgh. I'm so gonna kill him. Uuuuuuuuuuuugh."

Another voice whined like a kicked puppy.

As if to comfort the whining voice, a soothing baritone entered the conversation.

"Now, now. Mr. Jaune is extremely talented, not to mention filled with tremendous potential. Also-", a few clicks from keyboards and a hologram appeared midair, "-he did ensure his own safety before he celebrated, although the methods might be a little…questionable."

The hologram showed Jaune tossing in what seemed like a rubber ball into the destroyed wall right after he smashed it apart.

The ball squeaked loudly several times as it bounced beyond the walls, exploding into colorful gas after it triggered a hidden trap.

"My balls broke the walls!", Jaune cheered as he threw in several other noisy toys while cackling madly.

"All crews off board, or ye all shall taste my mighty sword!", Jaune continued as he jerked his hips like a spasming man about to die

"KILL. ME. PLEASE.", the tormented voice pleaded. "END. MY. MISERY."

Another voice-obviously drunk, joined the chaos.

"THIS. IS. FUCKING. EPIC.", the voice guffawed. "Somebody give this boy an Oscar! Or Championship of idiotic morons! Whatever!"

"I'm afraid it's not possible for the championship always goes to YOU.", the feminine voice snapped.

"Aww? What's wrong, so touchy? On your period? Maybe you need a good thrusting from his sword!"

The drunk voice burst back into fits of endless laughter, cracking at his own vulgar joke.

"Why, you-!", the feminine voice bristled in fury while the baritone sighed.

This is going to be a very long day.

"Touch me baby!", the hologram yelled as it stomped on a catapulted spear.

A very _long_ day.

* * *

**I REPEAT, I DO NOT REGRET WHAT I HAVE DONE.**

**Please review to let me know your thoughts! Oh, got the not-so-subtle references? HA!**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A VERY conflicted chapter, guys. We'll get slower development from now on.**

**This 'Jaune' is powerful for a reason.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Chapter4 We live in The Dark, to Serve The Light

* * *

JAUNE

* * *

After pits filled with venomous friends such as Mr. Snake (Grimm)and Uncle Spidey (Grimm), a hall filled with rattling arrows-some idiots must have thought it a wonderful idea to use arrows instead of bullets-, and a gigantic pool of acid filled with strange underwater puzzles, I managed to reach a humongous iron door.

My first thought was; 'thank god!' and 'THICC!'.

Here I am, pacing in front of a door like some lost puppy.

There was suddenly a resounding boom as the great gates trembled.

Dust fell from the high ceiling as the gates creaked open, wide enough for only one to squeeze in.

Welp. Here goes nothing!

As soon as I squeezed my way in, the gates creaked shut once more.

I was in what looked like a colosseum of gobsmacking standards, both in its tremendous size and its extravagant designs.

All in all, it was so beautiful that my sword went _rigid_.

It wasn't exactly lavish, but the giant sculptures were more than enough to buy a house-that I am sure of it.

A lone grail sat on top of a single slab of giant rock the size of a full-grown man.

It glinted gold in the flickering mass of torchlights, drawing me in as if a moth to a flame.

Man, I can't even laugh at this shit. HA.

I reached the grail positioned in the middle of the sand-filled battleground, and observed it curiously up close.

Small words were engraved onto the grail which said; '**_Abandon all prejudice, for nothing is true, and everything is permitted._**".

A queer…_substance_ could be seen inside in the grail.

Tranquil liquid, smooth as water but ten times heavier, with a strange orange glow emitting from within.

They don't expect me to drink this shit, do they?

I noticed a single note stuck beneath the grail, scribbled in familiar handwriting.

'**_Drink Me_**. Love, Q'

Whoever planned this joyride of hell must be bat-shit crazy!

JAUNE LIKEY!

Whispering voices could be heard from all sides the moment I touched the grail.

Hooded shadows appeared in the seats of the colosseum, which was vacant and soulless a second ago.

I spy with my little eyes, for a figure I truly despise.

I spotted a white hooded figure who stood beside the emperor's throne, with a gray hooded figure beside her.

AH-HAH!

How do I know the figure is a her?

EASY-PEASY, WEINER TEASY!

I can smell her rose perfume from a hundred miles away!

"DAMN YOU DRUNKARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!", I screamed in righteous fury at a certain Qrow.

He must be the one who influenced my Summer! BAD BOY!

"I DID FUCKING NOTHING, YOU SMILEY BASTARD!"

The grey figure shouted back in indignation.

I waved the small note.

"Only that!"

A loud cough drew my attention as a tall figure stepped from the shadows, hooded in an emerald-green robe.

"Welcome, Altair."

"Who?"

The enigma chuckled as he stepped closer.

"Altair, an old Vale name for 'young eagle'.", he explained.

"Ok, you need some serious brain surgery, old man. It's not every day somebody mistakes my handsome ass for some ball-, I mean, _bald_ eagle."

The greenish figure chuckled in a fairly mature tone, as if enjoying my little banter with him…**_ohshitthatnutcaseisGAY_**!?

"Unfortunately, I'm neither gay nor senile.", the man replied in a soothing voice. He seemed to be clearly amused by the absurd expression I must've been making.

"You read my mind! THAT'S VIOLATION OF PRIVACY! -(whispers)and I'm very willing to let this small incident slide if you show me the ropes, if you know what I mean?"

"I cannot read your mind, Altair, neither can I teach you the techniques of mind-reading."

"Then how in Merlin's hole-!? Oh, …Did I really say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did."

"Really? NO kiddin'?"

"To recite, you said 'oh shit, that nutcase is GAY!?' with a very…_unearthly_ demeanor."

"My bad. Should've said it in a smaller voice."

The white figure curled up into a tight ball as she groaned in absolute despair.

"Just kill me already.", she wailed. "RELEASE ME FROM MY SINS!"

The grey figure doubled up in fits of stupid laughter, howling to the heavens like some rabid dog who hadn't masturbated in ten years. No wonder he's a brainless monkey with the dick of a crow.

Hey, is that even biologically possible?

"A fuckin' dog can NOT masturbate you silly fuck, and my dick is the size of a GORILLA!"

Hmm…. So he admits being a brainless monkey with an oversized gorilla penis attached to his groin. YUCK.

"YOU-"

The white figure slammed the pommel of her scythe unto the gray figure's chin, making him collapse into a moaning-, I mean, a groaning heap of shit.

Ooooh boy, he's gonna have a nasty concussion because of that. I _ALMOST_ feel sorry for him. Hashtag; 'ALMOST THERE', 'THE FEELS'.

…Wait, that sounds _very_ wrong.

"Another word and I'll f* kin slit your A#$leakin'SH&% WIDE OPEN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Her subzero glare of promised death was more than enough to motivate-, I mean, _persuade_ me.

"So THAT'S WHY YANG HAS A POTTY MOUTH DURING SEX!"

**_"WUT!? I SWEAR IF YOU-"_**

"Just joking!"

"YOU! YOUYOUYOU, DESPICABLE-"

"I love you too, **_MOMMY_**!"

"WHA-, I, yes, um, yeah, um (incoherent mumbling)"

Boohoo, Winnie the Pooh! How I _love_ pranking the Rose family. I just ADORE them! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Finished with your familial reunion?"

The green figure had been waiting patiently during this whole show. No doubt he's a sadistic son of a bitch, drinking in the humility of his little followers.

…We might turn out to be the best friends yet!

"I'm truly honored."

And he's SO MODEST!

"Ok, Greenie-man, what's your business? Wanna talk until we fossilize?"

He chuckled yet again in that fatherly tone, his low baritone stretching like waves at the beach.

"Ah yes. I need you to drink the substance in that chalice."

"Let me guess…Marijuana mixed with a crow's semen?"

"It breaks my heart to tell you but it's not. This is a potion of rebirth. This shall bring back your memories of the most life-changing experience you had ever experienced, and make you confront them."

"Sooooooooo…hallucinations? Face your deepest fear and all that Batman bullshit?"

"Yes."

"What do I get out of this? What's the big deal?"

The man reached into his robes and brought out a black metal gauntlet with complete armguards. Although it was stylish, there was nothing so ingenious about the design-or so I thought.

As if to demonstrate, he strapped the gauntlet around his right arm and flicked his wrist. A slick blade shot out from beneath his sleeve with a faint metallic SHIINC.

I gaped. The man asked a single question.

"Are you ready for the trials?"

"You bet my cute ass I am."

"Very well. Drink thy secrets."

Heh, fancy way of saying getting high on drugs, I bet.

I looked down at the wavering liquid of blackish tar. Hmm….

I did the most sensible thing I could think of. I drank.

It tasted disgusting in every possible way one may imagine it to be, foul, rotten, and bitter. It clung to my throat as I felt my head beginning to spin, floating up, down, up, down.

The colosseum dissipated, along with every other scenery.

Mist filled my landscape. The smell of iron. The screams. The fear. The hatred.

No. No, nonono.

This. This abomination. This nightmare.

This.

No.

NO!

My old memories. What. But. What's **_that_**?

A song? A…lullaby?

La la la la. Lun lala.

Lun la la la la. Ah ha ha ha ha.

* * *

**Remember our song, for the night is young.**

* * *

_'Harvest their blood like a stream of Diamonds,_

_Dig out their souls with a shovel and a Spade,_

_Entrench the fear in their minds and Hearts;_

_We were expecting you, welcome to the Club.'_

_'Sharpen your knife with the edge of a diamond,_

_Cut through their flesh and into their hearts._

_Break their bones with a big metal club,_

_And Bury their bodies with a rusty cursed spade.'_

* * *

**The day we met, is when destiny is set.**

* * *

"Ah-ha! A survivor! A young child, coated in blood, driven into madness."

"Indeed! Tis'not every day you see a toddler with knives! Tee-hee!"

"Hmm-dee-pumph. What shall we do, with this little loo?"

"Yes oh yes. Welcome him? Forge him? Craft him? Bind him?"

"Tell me, small boy, did you ever find your lovely toy?"

"The last card, a bleeding heart, oh so tart!"

"What, are…you?"

* * *

**The words you spoke, will never be unyoked.**

* * *

_"Do you want power?"_

_"Yes."_

_"The grimm. Do you want death? An end to this farce?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you willing to delve into the deep, to jump into the abyss?"_

_"..."_

_"We are known by many names. We are madness, we are sin. We are the joy found in pain, and the ecstasy of murder. You think you don't know us, but you do. We lurk just beneath the surface. Deny us if you can. Fear us. It matters not. You'll come to us. They always do. After all, we are the darkness below."_

_"I am willing."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I fear you not."_

_"My oh my. Very well, come with us."_

* * *

**Remember thine oath. Remember thine pledge.**

* * *

"Standing before you is the Overlord of Cards. Bow your head low, or have it roll at his feet."

The sultry voice of a shorter woman addressed me, clothed in almost regal crimson garb similar to those around her, vitriol dripping from every word.

His emissaries stand menacingly at the crowned overlord's side, their faces hidden behind the grinning, off-white masks. Every smile was different. Every more horrifying. Every single one the promise of death.

They couldn't be human, not with the way their very presence sent shivers up my spine and prickles across my flesh. I left behind my emotions, my fear of death. Yet still, their eyes freeze the core of my soul.

Oh yes, the eyes. Those eyes. Behind the masks were those inhuman eyes, glowing red. Blackish blood dripped ever so slowly from a card held out to me by what could only be their leader; this "Overlord of Cards."

The figure remains unmoving as 'it' holds the card out to me, waiting. The jewels on his crown glisten in an almost unholy glow from the hallowed light streaming in through the citadel windows behind.

Shakily, I took the card, smelling the telltale scent of iron upon it's rough, textured surface. It is such a simple item, yet it renders you immobile as you look up again.

The individual on the far left slipped a hand into the folds of its cloak.

My feverish mind conjured images of my torn-out corpse in this hall, my blood painting the marble floors as a knife is drawn and jabbed cleanly into my abdomen.

But alas, the moment doesn't come.

The stranger instead draws a mask, it's hollowed surface etched in the same fashion as those standing before you.

**_"You're one of us, forevermore."_**

He pushed the mask onto my face, and into my flesh.

The corruption, the coldness, the secrets hide behind the fabrics of history whispered in my ears, coaxing me to ascend humanity.

I smiled.

I laughed.

* * *

**Your duty, your goal, your ambition.**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"You shall lose your memories, your very self. Live your life as a lie, a shadow, a phantom of the dark."

"So it shall be."

"Infiltrate the Assassin Brotherhood, the Templar Order, the very core of society."

"Rip it down I shall, brick by brick. Piece by piece."

"From the sacred words, your true life may start."

"As may our true enemies thwart."

"Remember."

**_"We live in the dark, to serve the light."_**

**_We are…_**

* * *

I opened my eyes as I stood.

"What is our vow?", the _foolish _reincarnation spouted.

Incompetent mongrels. How dare they even think they could interpret those words?

Very well, I shall partake. Play when you can, for the time shall soon come.

**_"We live in the dark, to serve the light."_**

**_"We are Assassins."_**

The old man smiled.

"Welcome to the brotherhood."

"Yes. Yes indeed."

Tick-tock, time's out!

* * *

**Feel free to review! **

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	5. updates

I SHALL BE UPDATING _**Born in War, Hellborn, and 'Saber Shiro and Master Artoria' for now (ALL FATE FANFICS)**_

_** If you're reading this, Go check out my newest one, **__** 'Saber Shiro and Master Artoria'**_

PS. A lot of you has been complaining so I'll state this just in case:

_**IT DOES NOT MEAN I'M ABANDONING THIS FIC!**_

_** (I wouldn't mind adoption, or people using my ideas; this fic is free to use. Just let me know.)**_


End file.
